The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to a heat recovery system and, more specifically, to systems and methods for managing heat duty for a heat exchanger section of the heat recovery system.
Certain power plants include a combined cycle. The combined cycle may enable greater energy efficiencies, for example, by capturing energy that would have normally been lost through exhaust heat. Accordingly, a combined cycle may include systems that transform energy from exhaust heat into useful power. Fuel is supplied to a combustor of a gas turbine engine. The gas turbine engine, in turn, drives a generator for the production of electrical power or drives another type of load. Exhaust from the gas turbine engine may be supplied to a heat recovery system (e.g. to generate steam for a steam turbine). As such, the combined cycle power plants may be useful in converting fuel and exhaust heat into power.